School love
by South-Yorkshire-Chan
Summary: Another story for my crossover couple thing it's very fun to make these oneshots you all should try this challange I made Axel one of the main characters so yeah get no ideas creepy fangirls


Waking up to the start of a new morning after the love of you're life left you to join an official freak great a young pink haired girl thought about what happened the night before and how her almost ex boyfriend dumped her for a teacher apparently they had a private study session gone wrong and he told her that he couldn't live a lie how corny she slowly got out of bed putting on her fuzzy slippers she sighed and walked over to the bathroom to be greeted by sunlight coming from the rather small window reflecting off of the two mirrors in her bathroom she ran the scalding hot water and jumped inside after whipping of her clothes she closed her eyes and listened to the pitter of the water over her skin running the soap over her fit body she grabbed a towel and rang her hair stepping out to her bedroom to see a boy of two years older then herself sitting there on top of her bed she twitched and walked over to him he looked up from the magazine he was reading

"Who let you in" She spoke hoarsely to the red head he peeked up at her body

"Jeez Sakura put some clothes on we're going to be late and for you're information mom sent me up to check up on you miss lazy ass" She pouted and frowned

"You're the lazy ass" He twitched and looked up to see the bathroom door closing

"I'll get you when you come out" He yelled at the door and walked out of her room

"Yeah sure" She said and laughed and slipped on her red mini skirt pulling up her leggings and clutching on her bra she walked out to her room and looked for her favorite shirt it had black kanji letters that said love over the chest the shirt itself was a cherry pink color with red sleeves that had poked holes in them she pulled that over her head she smiled and grabbed her brush rushing down the stares brushing her hair on the way she saw her brother sitting at the bar with two of his friends she sat down next to one of the blonds and Axel looked over

"Bout time sis God's sakes takes forever for you to just put on a shirt and a skirt" She sighed and waved at the two boys

"You need to take time to look as hot as I do" She smirked and they laughed "Hey Roxas hey Demy how are you two today and wasn't Sora going to join you" She said noticing the lack of that one person

"Yeah but he couldn't Kairi wanted him to walk her to school since she just couldn't do it herself" Axel laughed

"Did you hear what you just said Roxas" He shook his head

"No what did I say" He raised an eyebrow

"You said 'do it herself'" He burst out laughing and Sakura just rolled her eyes and hit her brother on the back of the head "Owe what was that for" He screeched

"So immature" She said and walked into the kitchen grabbing a pop tart and a bottle of water "Lets go" She said and grabbed Demyx's hand the other two boy's fallowed his eye's widened as he was forced to make contact with a female not just any female either his friends sister and the most popular beautiful girl in school in his eye's she was apart of the gang though so that counted for something nearly every boy in the gang had some sort of crush on her so what chance did he stand I mean ever Sora who is dating Kairi likes her he thought with sorrow then he felt something moving noticing he was in his friends car driving to school he hit his head against the cold glass window to feel something hit his chest he looked down to see the young pink haired girl laying her head on top of 'his' chest of all people he blushed and put his arm around her bending down to her ear

"Sakura" He said sending shivers down her neck

"Yes Demy" She looked up to see him with a wide smile and a red face

"Would you love me back if I told you I loved you also" His face got redder and she smiled

"Sure" She said and traced his lips with her finger "Of course I would" He smiled and sighed bringing their lips closer until they kissed

"Hey not in here you two I don't want you staining my seats" Sakura blushed and let go of her new boyfriend

"Axel you asshole" He smirked and parked the car

"Awe I love you to sis" She turned and got out of the car pecking Demyx on the check and grabbing his hand she smiled

"I love you back" He smiled and felt a hand on their shoulder

"I know you do Sakura who doesn't love me" Axel said smiling and patted her on the head walking over to the group waiting outside the school for them

"Yeah right" Sakura said walking hand in hand with Demyx he suddenly turned her around with the group watching and kissed her on the lips

"I love you to" He said squeezing her hand

"Oh come on she got together with 'him' of all people" Axel smiled and shook his head

"Yeah you got to be happy for them though Xemnas" He frowned "Their a cute couple" Axel smirked "Besides if I had to choose between him and you I'd choose Demyx to" He simply said and walked inside the building

"Uh hey I'm sexy right" They all laughed and fallowed Axel

"Yeah right not in a million years" Axel shouted "Then again I just wouldn't know since I have plenty more fan girls then you do" He twitched

"Leave the fan girls out of this" They continued that fight while Demyx and Sakura looked into each others eye's not listening at all until they felt a tap on their shoulders

"Hey school's about to start we better get inside" Zexion said smiling he turned around and walked inside Sakura looked at her boyfriend and said

"You wanna skip today" He nodded and they walked off hand in hand


End file.
